When transporting non-bulk type goods on a trailer, it is often advantageous and desirable to use a curtain side trailer that allow the goods to be loaded and unload from the side of the trailer. Providing access to the goods from the side of the trailer allows the goods to be loaded and unloaded in any order. The improved access to the interior of the trailer also allow for more extensive use of forklifts or other lifting devices during the loading and unloading procedure. To protect cargo from water and dirt, a curtain side trailer often includes a roof and one or more walls, such as a front wall and a side wall. For the open sides, i.e., the sides that do not have permanent walls, curtains provide moveable cover to protect the cargo.
Side posts are commonly employed in curtain side trailers to provide additional support to the roof. When the trailer is in transit, one or more side posts are removably secured to the trailer to extend from the bed of the trailer to the roof. During loading and unloading, the side posts are removed to provide improved access to the bed of the trailer. Although known side posts provide additional support to the roof, they are generally not secured to the deck of the trailer. Accordingly, they provide no cargo containment capability.